


early mornings

by chapter_61



Series: COC 2019 [4]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Carry On Countdown 2019, M/M, NOV 28 - Dreams, Post-Book 1: Carry On, day 4: dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21596266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chapter_61/pseuds/chapter_61
Summary: It’s a cold winter morning. In a few days, it’ll be Christmas. I’m slightly terrified to be here, in Baz’ house, with his intimidating family. Baz told me his siblings and Daphne were excited to see me and Mordelia had a bunch of activities planned, but I’m not sure how I’ll fit into this.We arrived yesterday, when the sun had been down for hours and everyone had been in bed. I’m not sure whose idea it was to come this late, but I have my suspicions that Baz wanted to spare me from having to socialise with his family until the morning.I’m really grateful for that right now. If Mordelia knew we were here already, she probably would’ve woken us up early, and I wouldn’t be able to have this. A quiet and peaceful morning with Baz in my arms.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: COC 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553623
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2019





	early mornings

It’s a cold winter morning. In a few days, it’ll be Christmas. I’m slightly terrified to be here, in Baz’ house, with his intimidating family. Baz told me his siblings and Daphne were excited to see me and Mordelia had a bunch of activities planned, but I’m not sure how I’ll fit into this.

We arrived yesterday, when the sun had been down for hours and everyone had been in bed. I’m not sure whose idea it was to come this late, but I have my suspicions that Baz wanted to spare me from having to socialise with his family until the morning.

I’m really grateful for that right now. If Mordelia knew we were here already, she probably would’ve woken us up early, and I wouldn’t be able to have this. A quiet and peaceful morning with Baz in my arms.

We’re deep under the covers, both on our left sides, and Baz’ back to my stomach. My arms are around his middle, under his flannel shirt. I’m shirtless, of course, because I still run hot even though I don’t have my magic anymore. I’m glad. Baz’ body always feels cold to the touch (a vampire thing), and I’m happy to play furnace during the cold nights.

My nose is buried in his dark hair. It smells nice, like mangoes. I love a lot of things about Baz, but if I were to make a list, his hair would be in the top ten. I’ve always loved his hair, even when I told myself I hated him. He’s growing it out, and it looks really messy when he wakes up. It’s amazing and I hope he never cuts it shorter than his shoulders.

Baz makes a noise, and I slowly lift my head. He’s a quiet sleeper, doesn’t even snore (a vampire thing? probably not), but he always makes noises when he wakes up. It’s really cute.

His mouth is slightly open, I can see the points of his fangs. I press down the urge to touch them, and instead gently stroke his hair. Baz makes another noise and turns until he’s facing me. His eyes twitch for a few seconds, and then they flutter open. His grey eyes meet mine, and he smiles softly.

I return the smile and let my hand trail the ends of his hair. “Good morning.”

Baz yawns and reaches out to grab my hand. He holds it between his hands. My left arm is still underneath him and I don’t mind in the slightest. “It’s early,” he mumbles.

“It’s really not,” I say. Another thing I love about him: he’s not a morning person. At least not now, when he doesn’t have to get up early to feed or to plan my demise.

He rolls his eyes and presses a kiss to my hand. Even though it’s been a year, it still makes my heart jump happily. I probably have the sappiest smile on my face right now, but I don’t think Baz minds.

“I had a dream,” he starts.

“Yeah?” I encourage him.

“Sixth year. Penny had been in our room again and I got angry about it. Remember?” I nod. “Well, in my dream, I yelled at you but you didn’t yell back. You just stared at me with this look, like you were in pain. It confused me and I started babbling about how I was hopelessly in love with you.”

I snort and squeeze his hands. “You had a crush on me? That’s embarrassing.”

It makes Baz giggle, and it’s such a beautiful sound that I want to move forward and press my lips against his. So I do.

After a moment, he pushes me back slightly and says, “I wasn’t done.”

“Sorry,” I say, not remorseful at all.

He smiles like he knows I don’t mean it, and continues. “I was babbling about my unrequited love, when you suddenly kissed me.”

“Seems like your dream version of me is a bit smarter than the real life version.”

“Yeah,” he sighs wistfully. “You really should’ve kissed me sooner.”

“Hey,” I say with fake annoyance. “It takes two to make a relationship work. _You_ should’ve kissed me sooner.”

“Really?” He gives me a sly grin and pushes himself up. Then, he lifts his leg and straddles my lap. I’m not mad about this development at all and grin up at him.

“Uh huh,” I manage, as he slowly leans down. My hands move by themselves to his upper legs.

“Like this?” He asks, and he kisses me until I’m out of breath.

Half an hour later, I’m finally dressed and ready to face the Grimm family with Baz by my side.


End file.
